1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device having a function to search for any other communication device and connect the device to it and its control parameter setting method and, in particular, a communication device capable of reproducing control parameters which are initially set for each situation in accordance with an environment involved and its control parameter setting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, attention has been paid to a wireless communication system in a personal area such as Bluetooth. In order to set the operation of respective wireless communication devices, control parameters of various user interface levels are defined, for example, under the Bluetooth standard, such as parameters respectively set at a slave operation (passive connecting time's operation), a master operation (active connecting time's operation) and standby operation, a connecting time's security setting parameter, and a parameter, etc., for setting a service provided at a slave operation.
As the method for setting these control parameters, use is made of not only a method for setting such control parameters in accordance with the need of the user but also a method, etc., for optimizing several control parameters for a specific object as in a communication device of Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-189689.
Since, however, the control parameter setting method using, for example, the communication device of the above-mentioned Publication No. 2001-189689 is not so configured as to automatically set those control parameters desired by the user, it has been necessary to, in the case where, for example, the wireless communication device possessed by the user enters into a plurality of environments, such as an office, a visiting destination and a home, set those important parameters for security, etc., in particular, at each entry into a different environment.